Robin-Bad Luck Week!
by Random Writer389
Summary: Just a few different Robin stories all put together! Robin faces different problems like; his past, his dead brother you know, the usual! Learn about Robin's past, worst fears, and funny stories all in one! Come on click the button! I know you want too! ;) Rated T- for later chapters! No pairings!


**Chapter One- Robin's Past!**

**Robin's POV**

Robin hummed his favorite song while going through the back of his closet. Today was the day. He took a deep breath and pulled out the small box that resembled much to a treasure chest. Robin set down the chest on his bed and fumbled through one of his drawers until he found a small key attached to a rope. He tied the rope around his finger and untied it several times before sticking the key into the whole. He quickly checked the door to make sure it was locked, and when he was positive it was, he finally gave the key a small twist and watched and the lock popped open. He sucked in a tight breath and opened the lid _slowly. _For a while he just stared at his treasure, until a small smile crept up his lips and tiny tears ran down his cheeks. Robin, though, ignored the tears and looked through the small treasure chest as memories flowed through his brain. From couldn't stop the emotion slowly building up inside of him. So memories were placed on this day. He felt anger inside of him, begging to be let go of; slowly tearing him up from the inside until he just- Robin couldn't help it; he screamed as loud as he could. He heard an alarm go off, from the loud noise most likely, but ignored it.

**Robin's POV**

I've been alone for six years and still can't control myself every time this day comes. _Six years_ and invincible Robin _still _can't control himself. I screamed again and felt all the anger bubble up inside me. I glared at my favorite picture and stormed out my room, making sure to slam the door, and into the training room. I felt five pairs of feet stumbling out of the control room and the alarm stopped blaring. I heard Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy calling for me but didn't bother to look back. They'd just ask what's wrong and there's no way I'm explaining to them. I feel my heart start thumping loudly in my chest at the memory. I feel more tears well up in my eyes but force them not to fall. I feel tons of emotions thumping in my heart; angry, sad and longing to name a few. I feel sobs working their way and cover my mouth so they stay silent. I wipe away the tears that are now quickly rolling down my cheeks and slam the Training Room door so no one can see me like this. I look around trying to find something to take my mind off… _today. _I remembered the day me and Cyborg built the training room; I asked him if we had any room to build… _it_… but instead of answering me, he just continued to build. I realized it was a stupid idea and didn't bother asking again. A continued to look and finally found something that caught my eye. I walked over to a big, red buttoncuriously. The second I got to it a quickly banged the button with my fists before my mind could stop me. I heard a "pop" noise but nothing seemed different. I turned around. The second I saw what it was I felt my face brighten. But, would I remember was the big question.

_It's just like riding a bike._

I grinned and looked over to trapeze one last time before climbing the high ladder. I couldn't help but laugh when I reached the top.

"_You think you're ready for this?" a tall man with light blue eyes and a kind smile asked the younger replica. The younger boy smiled and shrugged,_

"_You and mommy do it ALL the time! How hard can it be?" he asked with a tiny giggle. The older man chuckled and grinned._

"_Whatever you say!" and with that he sent the young boy to flip his heart out._

I shook my head side to side to get the memory out. I felt the stinging sensation behind my eyes but just ignored it. I chuckled a tiny bit and grabbed the trapeze handlebar **(or whatever it's called)** and stood there for a while. I suddenly felt a cold chill and watched as the goose bumps covered my arms but ignored it. I took a while to gather up my confidence, but when I finally did I took a running start and let my body work instead of my mind. I watched in awe as I performed complex flips and jumps without even processing them.

_Just like riding a bike; you never forget._

I couldn't help but chuckle a tiny bit as the familiar breeze hit my face as I made it to the next trapeze handle bar.

"Robin!" I heard a familiar voice yell out my name but ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination. Suddenly I heard a loud cracking noise that was all too familiar and looked down petrified.

_The young boy looked as his parents performed complex tricks without a care in the world. It would soon be his turn to go and he would be able to perform the new routine with his parents. Suddenly, the family heard a sickening "crack" and the little boy's eyes went straight to the ground, where the net was usually at during practice. The boy let out a fearful scream when instead of the net being there; there was just cold ground below. He looked back at his parents and watched in horror as the rope snapped and his parents flew, tumbling towards the ground. The mother couldn't help but scream the, six year old, boy's name right before she hit the ground._

I yelled as I plummeted towards the ground, just like the two people. The only difference was the height; instead of being over seventy feet in the air, I was only about seven.

**Third Person POV**

Three Titan's stared at the Boy Wonder with _confuse_ written, clearly, on their faces. The fourth just stared with a tiny smile on her lips as she watched the boy perform different and intriguing tricks with a smile on his face. The four Titans silently counted how many flips the young boy could do in one go.

_One, Two, Three, Four…_

They watched as his hands made it, easily, to the handlebar and without realizing he just performed the most flips anyone has ever done, quite easily. He looked as if he was a professional acrobat with years of practice even though the Titans have never even seen him once climb a ladder.

Beast Boy, couldn't handle the quietness anymore, and called out his name. The three other Titans were about to glare at the green, idiotic changeling for blowing their cover, but decided against it when they realized that the Boy Wonder didn't even realized he was being called or realize the presence of the Titans.

The other Titans were, obviously, surprised beyond belief. Robin _always_ understood the presence of someone _before_ they would even be able to walk into the room. How could he not even realize the other four Titans in the room with him? And _when_ exactly did he learn to complete, record holding, flips and tricks?

Cyborg, alarmed, yelled his name again. And_ again _did the Boy Wonder not show _any_ realization of anything except his body hurling at full speed to the next handlebar.

Raven, being alarmed herself, accidently lost control of her powers and watched in horror as the trapeze rope snapped into two pieces. A memory instantly went through her mind. The only problem was… it wasn't hers.

Robin let out a horrified scream and plummeted to the ground. It happened as if in slow motion; feeling like hours even though it was most likely less than two seconds. Robin landed in a crouch position and stared at the other Titans in horror.

**How's that for the first chapter? Did you like it? Leave a review in the bottom saying if you liked it or not and whether I should continue or just stop! Hope you enjoyed!**

_**-Read on!**_


End file.
